One of the most common uses of work vehicles, such as agricultural tractors, is to move implements through agricultural fields to cultivate and condition the soil. Implements are commonly connected for towing by tractors using a three-point hitch or a drawbar. For “drawn” implements towed using a drawbar, the implement typically includes one or more actuators that allow the implement to be raised and lowered relative to the ground. As a result, when it is desired to cultivate or condition a field, the implement may be lowered relative to the ground to a lowered or ground-engaging position to allow ground-engaging tools of the implement (e.g., planters, plows, discs, rakes, harrows and/or the like) to dig into or otherwise engage the ground. Similarly, when cultivation is complete, the implement may be raised relative to the ground to a raised or transport position at which the ground-engaging tools are positioned above the ground to allow the implement to be transported. This often occurs when the work vehicle is transporting the implement along a roadway at increased vehicle speeds.
When a drawn implement is being transported in its transport position, a variable load is often applied to the work vehicle by the implement that can significantly impact the driving performance of the vehicle and/or the comfort level for the operator. For example, when the work vehicle is traveling along a bumpy or uneven road at high vehicle speeds, the implement may vibrate or swing up and down relative to the vehicle, which results in a variable load being transmitted to the vehicle from the implement that can negatively impact the vehicle's driving performance and/or the smoothness of the ride provided to the operator.
Accordingly, a system and method for providing improved ride control for a work vehicle when transporting a drawn implement would be welcomed in the technology.